ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Coronazaur
Coronazaur is a pachycephalosaur kaiju that appears in the first episode of Ultraman Morte. Appearance Coronazaur is a reptilian kaiju with a bipedal dinosaur stance. It has a thick, flat skull ideal for ramming with large horns to the sides. On its back are a pair of sail-like organs which both regulate its temperature and can project energy. There's also a small fin on its tail. The kaiju is mainly blue in color with jagged orange stripes on its flanks. History The Coronazaur species was one of the many types of kaiju that roamed the Earth during the Mesozoic era, having hyperevolved from Pachycephalosaurus and other species of dome-headed dinosaur. Like other kaiju of their time, the species was driven nearly to extinction along with the dinosaurs, only a few surviving on remote islands or in the farthest reaches of mountain ranges. Ultraman Morte Coronazaur first appears shortly after Morte's death. It seems to battle in a heroic role, taking on Black King and its Nackle master and managing to fight them to a standstill alongside PICL's monster summons until Morte revives and finishes off the villains. With the day saved, Coronazaur heads off into the mountains. Later on, it comes back down and begins to attack the nearby settlements. It's revealed that Jin of the Hyperspace Humans had summoned Coronazaur, and it had only helped PICL fight the Nackle invader because he was in the way of their own campaign. Coronazaur overpowers PICL's Rhirael and almost kills it and its host Keiko Tojo. However, it is intercepted by a beam attack from the now ghostly Morte. Morte takes on Coronazaur, but is unable to weaken it due to his inability to fight physically. Suddenly, Keiko's friend and fellow officer Ryuuma Kadoi calls out to Morte, making the bizarre proposal to use the Dyna Crystal to transform. Deciding to give it a try, Morte merges with a host for the first time, possessing Keiko and summoning a copy of Ultraman Dyna's body through which he turns into his first Possession: Dyna Soul. Using his newly acquired abilities and synergy with Keiko, Morte overpowers Coronazaur and finishes it off with the Solgent Mortium Ray. Aftwerwards, Coronazaur's R/B Crystal was salvaged by Jin. Ultramen T&E&M At the beginning of this crossover, a Coronazaur battles against Ultraman Tuono and Ultrawoman Energia before being transformed into the upgraded Coronazaur Batterer by an unknown outside force. Forms - Batterer= Coronazaur Batterer Coronazaur Batterer is an upgraded form of the kaiju specifically designed for physical damage in a head-on charge. It is more heavily armored, it lacks back sails or arms, and its head and neck are braced in position to maximize impact force upon ramming a target. Powers and Abilities * TBA }} Trivia * Coronazaur was of course inspired by the previous dinosaur kaiju made by MoarCrossovers. However, rather than the Jurassic World game, I decided to use a design from Primeval. ** Its design is simply the Dracorex from Primeval with increased brightness and contrast. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Ultraman Morte Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultramen T&E